


Worth the Wait

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like an eternity since Lee's held her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

Lee hadn't seen her privately since they left Kobol. Her speech and subsequent political favor had kept her away from him, from this new thing they'd become on Kobol. Now, though, he's managed to get away and she's between meetings.

"Laura," he grates against the scented skin of her neck. She smells like soap and rain and so much like what he's been remembering since he got back.

"I don't have much time. The Quorum meets in ten minutes. Billy will be here soon." She's clutching at his hair, his tanks, the fastening on his pants. Their mouths meet and separate and meet again, tongues sliding together, twined in passion.

He's already hard when she slides a hand around him, her mouth latched onto his. With her other hand, Laura hikes up her skirt and spreads her legs.

"Why did we wait so long?" she asks, breathless and shoving down his pants. Lee knows she means since the start of the war, but even these few short weeks have seemed like an eternity.

Lee kisses her harder, tasting the faintest trace of the bitter chamalla, feels her soft flesh under his hands as he lifts her against the edge of the desk. Her skirt bunches in her lap as he slides her panties to the side.

"I've missed you. Missed this." Lee's hand find her wetness and he strokes her clit, watching her eyes slide closed, head fall back. Her neck invites his lips and he sucks on a pulse point, working his fingers inside her. She's wet for him and he groans, needing her. 

Lee wants to take his time, but she's pulling at him. "Gods, Lee, now. Please." Her hand grips him, guiding, and he slides inside her all at once. 

They groan in shared pleasure, her hands clinging to his shoulders, hips tilting back to take him deeper. He moves fast, urgency and passion driving him into her again and again.

Outside her private quarters, they hear the opening of her office hatch. Lee moves faster, their fingers finding each other, twisting around as their breaths become gasps. She muffles a moan into his neck, her body shaking. 

Lee comes with a grunt, swallowing his passion for silence. He stops moving and stokes Laura's hair, feeling it soft in his fingers. His heart is racing and she chuckles in his ear, nudging him back to kiss him. 

They take one last lingering kiss, and then scramble, reassembling themselves as the knock on her hatch sounds. 

When Laura finally opens the hatch, Billy blinks, and blinks again, looking between them. Lee suppresses a smile and nods officiously at Laura.

"Madame President." Lee slips past Billy and grins all the way to his shuttle.


End file.
